heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula Lives Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Rome Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Spellbound Vol 1 22 | StoryTitle2 = The Mark of a Vampire! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mac Pakula | Inker2_1 = Mac Pakula | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Blood Moon | Writer3_1 = Thompson O'Rourke | Penciler3_1 = Ernie Chua | Inker3_1 = Ernie Chua | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = 6-page text story | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Shadow Over Versailles | Writer4_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = John Buscema | Inker4_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = 1789: Dracula continues to operate out of Paris, France during the summer of that year. Out on his regular rounds to find a fresh victim to feast upon, Dracula comes across a man named Henri who is coming home from a bar, and makes hi his latest victim. Meanwhile, Cagliostro meets with Montplier to discuss Dracula's effect on France, and witness Cagliostro's wife Lorenza Serafina feeding on a fresh victim. The two men decide that they must destroy Count Dracula before his vampirism blights the entire country. As Cagliostro departs Montplier scoffs at Cagliostro's belief that he has an important role in the scheme of things, and wonders if France is heading toward a big change what with King Louis the 16th's decline in popularity and the Revolutionary War going on in America. Further still the disapproval of the King and his Estate-Generals compounded by the arrival of Dracula and his rivalry with Cagliostro risk much change in the region. Dracula meanwhile has gone out on another hunt and is about to feed upon a fresh female victim when he realizes that he has been lured into a trap. He is suddenly surrounded by an army of Frenchmen armed with wooden crucifix's. Dracula attempts to fly away in bat form, however there are others waiting for him on the roof tops armed with crosses as well. Dracula faints, reverting back to his human form and falls to the ground. There he is beaten by his attackers. When he comes to he finds himself in a dungeon, chained to two crosses with a clove of garlic around his neck. Montplier is there to greet Dracula when he awakens, and informs Dracula that he intends to execute him to inspire a civilians revolt against the King. Dracula finds the notion preposterous as he is a vampire and most forms of execution cannot harm him. Montplier tells Dracula that he intends to use the guillotine, the one device that could kill Dracula by removing his head from his body. However, history would happen to have other plans, as the date is July 14, 1789, the day that the citizens of French revolt and storm the Bastille. Breaking into the dungeon and over powering Montplier, the mob frees Dracula. They realize too late that who he is and that he is a member of the King's court. Dracula breaks free and flees the castle and reports what had happened to the King and Queen. This leads to Montplier's ironic end, as he is sent to the guillotine himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Cagliostro Supporting Characters: * Lorenza Serafina Adversaries: * Dracula Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler5_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker5_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle5 = Chapter II - Into the Spider's Web | Synopsis5 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}